La maladie du coeur
by Nekote02
Summary: Oh non ! Vanitas est tombé malade ! Mais quel est donc ce mal inconnu qui le tourmente depuis quelques jours ?  Les maladies ne sont pas toujours découvertes que par des échographies et examens.


**Titre : **La maladie du coeur

**Auteur :** Nekote

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Shonen-Ai

**Taux de spoil: **Depuis le temps, aucun je pense ? XD

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages présents proviennent de la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney)

Bon promis c'est la dernière que je poste !... Pour aujourd'hui en tout cas ! AwA

Mise à part ça, je préfère avertir que ces fameux One-Shot sont écrit comme si c'était des contes pour enfants ! (sauf peut-être certains =p) Je suis donc consciente que les histoires peuvent faire... Très enfantins ! ono'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Vanitas est un jeune médecin réputé pour jouer les idiots.<p>

Il faut dire qu'avoir de grosses lunettes en spirales que l'on gribouille en faisant un rire bizarre n'aide pas à obtenir une bonne réputation.

Et pourtant, ce jeune idiot fait partie des plus grands médecins du XXIe siècle. Il a plusieurs fois su tirer d'affaire des patients qui, sans son aide, auraient eu un aller simple pour l'autre monde.

Cependant, ces derniers temps le médecin ne se sentait pas au top de sa forme.

Curieux et agacé, il décida de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Il commença par vérifier sa température les chiffres n'affichèrent rien d'inquiétant. Sa tension rien d'alarmant. Une prise de sang tout était normal.

Vanitas se laissa tomber sur une chaise, jeta sur la table les résultats qu'il venait de recevoir en soupirant, prit la tasse qui lui était réservée et commença à boire.

« Tu en fais une tête ! » s'exclama un des jeunes médecins vraisemblablement en pause lui aussi.

Le jeune docteur aux cheveux trempés dans l'encre se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil vers ses collègues tout en se resservant de son remontant.

« T'as encore reçu de la paperasse à remplir avoue ! » dit un autre sur un ton taquin qui entraîna l'hilarité générale.

« Pauvre Ven ! » reprit l'autre. « Il va finir par s'y noyer ! »

Ventus, généralement surnommé Ven, était l'apprenti de Vanitas. Yeux bleus et cheveux blonds, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas décevoir son supérieur, allant à travailler jusqu'à l'aube pour l'aider avec ses formulaires.

« Mais naan ! » finit-il par dire entre deux gorgées. « Je me sens juste pas bien. »

« T'as quoi ? » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, prêts à faire leur diagnostic.

« J'sais pas trop. Il m'arrive d'avoir mal au ventre, mais rien à voir avec une gastro entérite. Pas d'mal de crâne, juste une sensation bizarre au niveau du tronc... Un peu comme si un serpent essayait de m'étouffer. »

Le silence précéda un fou rire tandis que le patient atteint d'un mal étrange bu une nouvelle gorgée.

« Tu serais pas amoureux par hasard ? »

Cette même gorgée fit son baptême de l'air. « Amoureux ? »

« Ben ouais ! » dit un autre en s'essuyant une petite larme au coin de l'œil. « Le nombre de fois où on nous a raconté quelque chose de ce genre, c'était toujours une histoire de cœur ! »

Ainsi déferlèrent diverses questions telles que « Elle est comment ? », « C'est quoi son p'tit nom ? », Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » etc...

D'habitude, Vanitas en aurait ri étant donné qu'il était loin d'être susceptible. Mais pourtant, quelque chose dans toutes ces questions le chagrinait, l'agaçait.

Il se leva, sortit de la salle sous les sifflements incessants de ses collègues et erra dans les couloirs.

_Amoureux ? Moi ? Ah ! Et de qui en plus ?_

Songeur, il ne remarqua pas que ses pas l'avaient guidé jusqu'à son bureau. Ouvrant la porte, il se fit accueillir par une petite tête blonde.

« Bonjour docteur Vanitas ! » dit-il sur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Gyar ? » Il sourit à son tour. « Bonjour Ven. »

Vanitas alla s'assoir et regarda le calendrier. Une date était entourée en rouge.

« Tiens ? » Il regarda le futur médecin. « Tu n'es pas en congé aujourd'hui normalement? »

Ven parut un peu nerveux. « Uh-hu... Si si mais je me suis dit que... zyuu... » Il trifouilla chaque doigts composant ses mains. « Je pensais pouvoir vous aider. »

Cataquang ! Un éclair frappa le médecin de plein fouet, faisant courir de petits frissons le long de son dos et de ses bras.

_Amoureux ? Moi ? De Ventus ? Mais on ne connait __à peine__ ! _

« Tu m'aides déjà beaucoup, Ventus. N'oublie pas de souffler un peu. »

Le jeune homme fit la moue. « Mais je suis en forme ! J'ai même fait une grasse matinée avant de venir. »

Vanitas sourit en se rappelant l'heure qu'il était. Il se demanda si venir au travail une heure plus tard durant un jour de congé pouvait être considéré comme une grasse matinée. « Merci, Ven. »

Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent l'un à l'autre, pendant une à deux minutes.

_Amoureux ? Moi ? De Ventus ? Peut-être bien_...

« Docteur Vanitas ? »

« Hm ? Oui ? » demanda-t-il en revenant sur terre.

« Je demandais », répéta le jeune en formation, « ce que je devais faire. »

Le médecin se reposa la question plusieurs fois il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire comme... Des papiers à remplir par exemple. Mais il ne voulait pas obliger Ventus à faire cette corvée.

« Hmmm » fit-il avant de se lever. « Allons faire une promenade. »

Le blondinet afficha un petit sourire cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et ils avaient prit pour habitude de faire une petite balade chaque jour pour se changer les idées.

Vanitas, galant, lui ouvrit la porte et le suivit à l'extérieur.

Ils marchèrent dans le parc entouré de verdure destiné à égayer le séjour et le moral des patients. Ils en croisèrent certains qui les saluèrent. Le reste de la balade se fit en silence.

Vanitas regardait Ven qui ne semblait pas le remarquer.

_Amoureux ? Moi ? De Ventus ? Ils ont peut-être raison_.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à travailler l'un très concentré à remplir les parties laissée vierges dans les formulaires l'autre à exprimer son don artistique en les transformant en de jolis avions en papier.

Et puis, l'heure de se dire au revoir arriva.

Le ciel était orange, le chant des oiseaux disparaissait petit à petit.

Ventus enfila un de ses bras dans la manche de sa veste tandis que Vanitas, après avoir fermé les fenêtres, l'attendait près de la porte.

Ils sortirent et échangèrent quelques mots devant l'entrée du bâtiment.

« A demain alors. » Ventus affichait un petit sourire, content d'avoir été capable de donner un coup de main à son ainé.

Vanitas hocha la tête. « Fait attention à ne pas rater ton bus. »

« Oui ! » Ventus commença à marcher, se retourna une dernière fois et salua le médecin d'un mouvement de main qu'il lui renvoya directement.

Il le regarda devenir de plus en plus petit au fil des pas, jusqu'à ne pouvoir le voir.

_Amoureux ? Moi ? De Ventus ? Et oui, je l'aime ! _


End file.
